


The Joys of Parenting

by GreyInnocence



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Reviews: 55
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyInnocence/pseuds/GreyInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series will continue where The Mpreg Drabbles left off, following the same couples into the challenging, perilous, wonderful journey we call parenthood. Shounen-ai and mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MomoshiroEchizen

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HI GUYS! Guess what! We needed a sequel. : ) There will be no requesting this round. See the chapter order in The Mpreg Drabbles? It's gonna be in that order, but it'll be more them with their kids and less them being pregnant. Oh! And this time we're switching off. So, if I wrote the Mpreg Drabble for the couple, Katie's writing the Joys of Parenting drabble, and the other way to. You get it, right? Wednesday updates again! We love you guys~! —Scarlet

A/N: HI GUYS! Guess what! We needed a sequel. : ) There will be no requesting this round. See the chapter order in The Mpreg Drabbles? It's gonna be in that order, but it'll be more them with their kids and less them being pregnant. Oh! And this time we're switching off. So, if I wrote the Mpreg Drabble for the couple, Katie's writing the Joys of Parenting drabble, and the other way to. You get it, right? Wednesday updates again! We love you guys~! —Scarlet

Disclaimer: It is not ours~

Drabble the First: Momo/Ryoma

Ryoma lay in his hospital bed, his newborn son curled in his arms, his family crowded around his bedside.

"What are you gonna name him?" Rohji asked in a whisper.

Ryoma shrugged one shoulder, careful not to jar the baby. "Can you kids clear out for a minute? I want to talk to your father."

"Okay," they crowed in unison, all rushing for the door, the twins crashing into each other blocking the doorway. Momo swept them both up so the other three could run past, then let them go and shut the door behind them.

"Will they be all right?" Momo asked, peeking through the window at them.

"My parents are here," Ryoma answered, not that that was especially reassuring. Nanjiroh had decided recently that his grandchildren were plenty old enough to see porn magazines, and Rohji was taking a little too much interest in going to Grandma and Grandpa's house these days.

"I just want you to know," Ryoma continued, "that I'm done."

"Done?"

"Done. I'm not having any more children."

"Whatever you say, Ryoma."

"No. I'm serious. This is the last one. And you know how I know?"

"How?"

"You're getting a vasectomy."

"What?" Momo squeaked. The baby woke up, squirmed in Ryoma's arms, started to cry.

"If you ever want me to have sex with you again, you'll do it."

"But-but-"

"I already called a doctor. You have an appointment a week from today."

"You're heartless, Echizen," Momo said weakly.

"You're the one who married me."


	2. OshitariAtobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really can't write this couple, if you can't tell. I'm not nearly as awesome as Katie at writing Atobe.

A/N: I really can't write this couple, if you can't tell. I'm not nearly as awesome as Katie at writing Atobe.

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei obviously thinks Oshitari and Gakuto screw at every chance possible. He wouldn't pair him with Atobe, let alone let them spawn.

Drabble the Second: Oshitari/Atobe

"I want to go to Seigaku."

The clinking of knives and forks against plates halted when Atobe Tamako made her announcement.

"Absolutely not."

"But—"

"No."

"Keigo, let's hear her out…"

"No! " Atobe glared at his husband.

"Keigo," Oshitari warned. "Now, Tamako, why Seigaku? I thought you wanted to go to Hyotei…"

"Tezuka-kun goes there."

Oshitari surveyed his daughter. "Oh… Well then, no."

"But Daddy!" Tamako whined, giving her blue-haired father her best puppy eyes.

"You changed your mind?" Atobe blinked at his husband, who was back to sipping his wine.

"Keigo, when your daughter has a crush on a boy you do not enable her. Especially somewhere so far from home."

"Seigaku isn't that far! Besides, Uncle Tezuka works there!"

"I know, and I trust Tezuka. I don't trust any offspring of your Uncle Fuji's, though."

"I _could_ just fail the Hyotei entrance exam…" Tamako threatened, inspecting her freshly manicured nails.


	3. RikkaiKirihara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not only has Yukimura taken over the Rikkai tennis team, he has now taken over the entire school. And the rest of the regulars are still his bitches…

A/N: Not only has Yukimura taken over the Rikkai tennis team, he has now taken over the entire school. And the rest of the regulars are still his bitches…

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei would never make any of his characters quit tennis…Oh, never mind….Kiri-kun's kid's mine…damn…

Drabble the Third: Rikkai/Kirihara

"I don't want to play tennis anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Yukimura, principal of Rikkaidai Fuzoku, peered over his glasses at the boy.

"I don't want to play tennis anymore."

"Akaya-chan!" Yukimura called.

Kirihara came in, carrying a stack of papers that practically hid him from view, only the very tip of a wayward lock of inky hair visible. "I am NOT giving you a blow job under the desk while you yell at Sanada again!" He slammed the pile of papers onto his boss's desk.

"Why would I need to yell at Sanada? Did he let the first years out of practice early again?"

"Uh…No?"

"Right. Well, your son wants to quit playing tennis."

Kirihara looked at his son, at Yukimura, and then back. The secretary leaned down and whispered in his son's ear. "How'd you break the mind control?"


	4. OhtoriShishidoOhtori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uh. This didn't work out as well as I wanted it to, but… whatever.

A/N: Uh. This didn't work out as well as I wanted it to, but… whatever.

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's.

Drabble the fourth: Shishido/Ohtori

"I told you it was a mistake to name him after Atobe," Shishido said frankly.

Choutarou watched as Keigo wrestled his brother Tarou to the floor and bent his arm behind his back.

"Keigo, stop that right now!" Choutarou called. Keigo ignored him.

"Oi, Tarou, man up, he's younger than you," Shishido scolded.

"By a _month,_ Ryou! How in the world did I give birth to that little monster…"

"Yeah, well, at least you didn't give birth to a weakling. Tarou, come on, flip him and right hook him in the jaw! You can do it!"

"Don't encourage them!"


	5. TezukaFuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Katie says she could totally see this one happening. Personally, even though I feel like I'm not so good at writing TeFu, I love this drabble. Also. Katie and I are moving into our dorm together tomorrow, so… Logically there should be a lot of fic-flooding in the near future. We are a lot more productive when we're together. Wish us luck!

A/N: Katie says she could totally see this one happening. Personally, even though I feel like I'm not so good at writing TeFu, I love this drabble. Also. Katie and I are moving into our dorm together tomorrow, so… Logically there should be a lot of fic-flooding in the near future. We are a lot more productive when we're together. Wish us luck!

Disclaimer: I own Fuji the cat. I want to own Fuji the character though. Doesn't that count for something?

Drabble the Fifth: Tezuka/Fuji

"I can't believe you two still do this." Tezuka shook his head as his husband and teenaged son skipped down the stairs.

"Don't be a grouch, Mitsu. You love us for our quirks. Just admit it." Fuji kissed him and plopped a red and white Santa hat on his husband's head.

"When are we leaving for Uncle Oishi's?" Kunikatsu asked, flouncing the tulle on his dress.

"In just a minute. Mitsu, where's your coat?"

Tezuka eyed the red and white coat draped over the arm of the couch. He looked back up at Fuji hopefully.

"You know that doesn't work, Dad." Kunikatsu threw the coat at his father.

Tezuka sighed and pulled himself out of the recliner. "The things I do for you two."

"Mitsu, we do this every year!" Fuji pouted.

Tezuka patted his husband's head, and then moved to pat his sons too, stopping only at the threat of having his hand speared by the glittery gold tiara on Kunikatsu's head. He pulled on the coat.

"Santa?" Fuji chirped.

Tezuka glared and picked up the large bag full of bright wrapped presents for his nieces and nephews from next to the Christmas tree.

"Check!" Kunikatsu replied.

"Reindeer?" Fuji looked down at his own brown furry costume and tossed his head, the jingle bells on his antlered headband ringing merrily. "Check!"

"Sugar plum fairy?"

Kunikatsu spun in his frilly pink dress and pointed his glittery wand at the ceiling. "Check!"

"Let's go!"

A/N: Isn't Kunikatsu such a win? lol


	6. NiouYagyuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I mean, this would totally happen. -Katie

A/N: So, I mean, this would totally happen. -Katie

Disclaimer: Like always, it's Konomi's.

Drabble the sixth: Niou/Yagyuu

"Hurry, Mama's coming up the stairs!"

"I'm _trying,_ but you have stupid hair."

"My hair isn't stupid! My hair looks like Daddy's. Your hair's all boring like Mama's."

"Give me the dye, I missed a spot."

Haru tossed his twin the silver hair dye and plucked the glasses off Hiro's face. "Ow," he complained as he shoved them on. "Hiro, your vision really sucks. We gotta get some glasses that don't hurt my eyes."

"Boys, what are you doing?"

Hiro tossed the can of hair dye under the bed and hid his hands behind his back, smiling up at his mother as Yagyuu pushed the door open. Haru, too, looked up, doing his best to imitate his brother's usual smirk.

Yagyuu blinked down at them. "Hiro, where did you get hair dye?"

Hiro pouted. "How'd you know?"

"I gave birth to you." Yagyuu knelt and pulled his sons into a hug. "Mama is so proud of you. Come on, let's show Daddy, he'll be thrilled."


	7. AkutsuDan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK. I SWEAR TO GOD WE EVEN TALKED ABOUT POSTING THIS WEDNESDAY. WE MUST'VE THOUGHT WE POSTED AND THEN... FORGOTTEN. THANK YOU TO MISS SAMMI POTTER FOR LETTING US KNOW WE FORGOT. TAT

A/N: WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK. I SWEAR TO GOD WE EVEN TALKED ABOUT POSTING THIS WEDNESDAY. WE MUST'VE THOUGHT WE POSTED AND THEN... FORGOTTEN. THANK YOU TO MISS SAMMI POTTER FOR LETTING US KNOW WE FORGOT. TAT

Disclaimer: Property of Konomi Takeshi, etc etc.

Drabble the seventh: Akutsu/Dan

Akutsu Jin loved his daughter very much.

He loved it when she smiled when he gave her a cookie before dinner, even though "Daddy said, 'No.'"

He loved it when she would fall asleep in his lap in the evenings while they watched children's movies.

He loved it when she clambered onto his back in her sparkly pink dress and bedazzled tiara and giggled, "Go faster, Mister Unicorn!"

He loved watching her pull Taichi's hair up into short little pony tails all over his head and clip glittery pink and purple clips in his bangs.

He loved when she would pull him throw the park to get the swing she wanted and make him push her "up up and away!"

He even loved when she'd crawl into his and Taichi's bed during a thunderstorm or when she had a nightmare.

The one thing he didn't love was that she had inherited Taichi's eyes. Big, shiny, watery orbular things that were pure evil.

"Jin, Suzuka's wants to ask you a question…" Taichi put a worried hand on his arm as the bigger man stared at their daughter appraisingly.

"Will you dress up as the sparkle princess power unicorn for my sparkle princess power birthday party, Daddy?"

"Suzuk-"

"Please, please, please? Daddy already said he'd be the sparkle princess power prince! He'd get to ride around on your back and fight dragons with a sparkle princess power sword!"

Akutsu considered for a moment. Taichi had better places to ride than on his back…

"Jin, Sengoku-san was roped into this too. If you're not the unicorn then he will be…"

Akutsu looked between his daughter, puppy eyes watering and lip sticking out cutely, and his husband, whose eyes were also starting to look a bit too teary, and then he thought about Prince Taichi killing off the evil dragon Sengoku and ….riding…away into the sunset on his unicorn.

He could live with that. He supposed.


	8. YuutaMizuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahaha! This was fun. —Katie

A/N: Ahaha! This was fun. —Katie

Disclaimer: No owning, no monies, no suing… Capice?

Drabble the Eighth: Yuuta/Mizuki

"Aniki! What do you think you're doing?"

Fuji smiled brightly as he carried his nephew down the stairs. "You told me to make myself useful, so I thought I'd get Little Syusuke ready for his party."

"I had his outfit laid out, Aniki."

"But it was so boring, Yuuta! And doesn't he look adorable?"

"He's wearing a _dress_!"

Fuji blinked. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, in case you didn't notice, he's a _boy_ , Aniki."

"Oh, Yuuta. It's tragic that you feel it necessary to conform to gender stereotypes," Mizuki interjected, stepping up next to Fuji and peering over his brother-in-law's shoulder at his son. "I think Syu-chan looks positively wonderful."

Fuji stiffened, shot Mizuki an icy glare, and walked back up the stairs, calling over his shoulder, "On second thought, I think his suit might be more appropriate."


End file.
